


Bonds & Bounty

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: being a bounty hunter is just a job for him and his friends.





	Bonds & Bounty

Looking back you should have run.

It had been a year since you had first run. Leaving behind your now ex-boyfriend and those people you had called family. Those toxic people who convinced you that they loved you, that he loved you. Those same people who would turn a blind eye to your new bruises, and say that you shouldn’t be so clumsy

Your co-worker caught your attention by whistling. When you looked up there entering the small diner you now worked at was the tallest most handsome man you had ever seen. Turning to find she had high tailed it out to the kitchen forcing you to attend the new comer. Letting out a sigh you smiled as you moved over, he seated himself at the counter.

“Uhhh, coffee please,” he smiled looking up at you as he pulled his sunglasses off.

You nodded dropping napkins and utensils in front of him as well as a menu. Hurrying over you refilled cups of a few others as you made your way back to him. 

“Seems, like you know a lot of the guys here,” he said smiling his bright blue eyes taking you in. 

“I, uhm, yes actually. Most of these guys are truckers and pretty regular customers around here. Most of them are gone for a few months at a time, so I only seen them every three months or so. Guys come in and out every three weeks though and its always nice to see a familiar face.” You smiled looking back at him, “Figure out what you’d like?”

His blue eyes flew up at your eyes, “ham and cheese omlete? Some toast? Annnnnd,” he sucked in a breath and you watched as his tongue slid along his bottom lip thoughtfully. “No, yeah lets go for it, some bacon.” You nodded stepping away. “Don’t ya need to write that down doll?”

You shook your head pointing at your temple, “I got it.”

“So your names Y/N?” He asked when you served him his third cup of coffee.

You looked at him in surprise, “yeah? Whats yours?”

He smiled, it made your heart skip as he glanced down and then right back up at you through thick gold lashes. Which God had deigned to make a man look this devilishly good? “Steve Rogers ma’am.”

You remembered yourself and smiled back, “You move into town or just driving through?” you asked looking around, rush had come and gone. You had a few moments to spare.

“Yeah, making my way through is all. Here to pick up a bounty.”

You blinked, “Bounty? Is that a thing really?”

He chuckled, “Yes, still a thing. Skipped bond and tracked em here. Actually just texted with my friend who’s been searching the town over for ‘em. Gonna head out. Thank you for being so kind Y/N…” he dropped a few bills down on the counter and you smiled.

___

Billie laughed when you rolled your eyes picking up your purse and heading towards the backdoor of the kitchen. “Let me reiterate, I hate you so much for just abandoning me around a guy that was that good looking!”

She bent over laughing, “Hey! You are always ducking out on the cute ones, the guys that are always drooling over you. It had to be done my friend.”

You shook your head. “Guys like that are trouble Billie, trust me on this.” You laughed and stepped out the back door.

Yes. You knew first hand how much trouble guys like Steve Rogers were. They looked great in public, but behind closed doors they were no good. Lost in thought you began digging through your purse for your car keys. 

“Y/N?” You jumped and dropped your keys at the deep voice.

“For all that is holy in this world!” You practically screamed hand on your chest, you looked up at the man standing in front of you. “Steve?”

He nodded, though there was no smile this time around. There was something wrong with the way he didnt take his glasses off to meet your eyes, the way his lips were set in a hard line. You turned and came face to face with another man who was just as tall as Steve, though his hair was dark brown and a few strands fell from the bun it was in to hang in his face.

“W-what?” you asked backing away from this tall stranger.

A scream tore out of you as your hands were pulled back behind you, Steve pushing you down onto the front of your small cars hood in order to cuff you. Cold metal against your wrists shocking you, “Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Steve murmured.

“MIss Y/F/N/ /Y/L/N, You have skipped out on bail in upstate New York,” the dark haired man was saying though you were too busy struggling. He rolled his eyes when you burst into tears, Steve having brought you up into a proper standing position. “You can stop with the water works we’ve seen it all.” He sighed clearly not believing your crocodile tears.

“Have you?” you sniffed, looking up at him. Bucky chuckled nodding as Steve gently pushed you forwards. You kicked hard swinging you foot up and between Bucky’s legs before repeating the motion backwards and landing a solid hit. Both men went down like a sack of potatoes. Moving as quickly as you could you managed to step through your arms and started patting down the groaning blond. Finding the key you began moving before they recovered.

You barely made it to the end of the alley when strong arms wrapped around you and you screamed loudly. Kicking and screaming as said strong arms began carrying you back towards the cars. 

“HEY!” you froze in place. “You let her go now and you won’t hurt too badly later!”

“Frank!” you smiled gratefully as you recognized one of your regulars.

Steve set you down, slightly wincing, and cuffed you to a pole that stuck out from the building. “Listen,” he began pulling out a piece of paper as a few other men came hurrying up. “My name is Steve Rogers, I’m a bounty hunter from upstate New York, I work for Stark Bails and Bonds, This woman here has skipped out on her bonds and has a a legal duty to present herself back in New York. She’s gonna have to follow what the law says just like you upstanding citizens-”

“We ain’t give a shit what you gotta say pretty boy!”

“Pretty boy?!” Steve’s head jerked back as he stepped back, there were four rather large men now that had come over to see what was happening. All regulars of yours.

The men stepped forwards, “Don’t worry Y/N, we got you sweetheart. Gonna get you outta that there, just give us a moment to deal with this one here.”

Bucky came running up, behind Steve. “Jesus!” he growled angrily, “We are acting on what the law demands!” he yelled angrily, “Now ya can back up or you’ll have to deal with our back up.”

_____

The car bounced and you winced as the cuffs dug into your wrists. Bucky rolled his eyes at your complaint, he was now sporting a black eye. Steve a split lip. The fight had been intense, but then he pulled out his stupid guns and the men had backed off. Claiming no real man brought a gun to a fist fight.

You were on your way back and you couldn’t help but think that your ex was somehow involved with this.


End file.
